In recent years, greeting cards have been printed at the point-of-sale by a user with the assistance of a monitor and a programmed console. The user or customer selects the card style, the design and the message. In some instances, the user may create a custom or individualized message which appears on the card. However, while being more personalized, such cards lack the unique touch involving the heart or heartbeat of a sender which many find attractive. Such greeting cards can be used for many occasions including birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, Mother's Day and the like.